Sarah vs post mission 'talk'
by strumfeta
Summary: John and Sarah have a post mission “talk”. Now complete with director’s commentaries. Just joking One shot. M rated. No likey, no ready..


Casey & Sarah PWP

John and Sarah have a post mission "talk". Now complete with director's commentaries. Just joking  One shot.

"Prove you're not cops." The man holding an AK-47 says to us. I'm already sitting on John Casey's lap, what more could I do to convince these people?!? Looks like we'll have to go all the way. After all, the job comes first. I'll have to deal with Casey's smug face later.

I turn my face toward his and join our lips before I change my mind and shoot these fucking idiots before time. At first he's not responding to my kiss but after only a few seconds he recovers and starts kissing back. I didn't think kissing John Casey could be this good. In a short time I won't mind going all the way. But I guess lady luck is on my side today as the guy in charge stops us just in time.

"Okay okay, you'll get a room later, stop. Let's get on and do this." He says to us as he motions to his helpers to bring forth a silver briefcase. One of the guys brings it and sets it down on a table in front of us. Casey gets off his chair and pulls a bag from behind him.

"Show it first" he barks his command at them. He really is intimidating when he wants to be.

Anyway, the mission went successfully, the minor details probably wouldn't interest you. What is interesting is that later that night I found myself thinking about Casey. More like couldn't stop thinking about him. So I lay in my bed, all alone, and let my imagination run free. I was back in John's lap, kissing him fiercely, the bad guys just disappeared and we were all alone. His arms ran around me like I was nothing and he held me completely for a few moments. Than he held me as strongly as he could by my waist and stood us both up. He decided to put me on a table that was behind me and stand between my legs. And let me tell you people, that was the hottest picture I ever saw. His hands started to roam around my back, slowly rearranging themselves to finally stop on my breasts. As he held me his mouth went to mine and…

RRRRRing. RRRRRing..

Fuck. And just when it was starting to become real good. I reluctantly got us from my bed to see who was it to disturb my much needed R&R. Casey. Fuck. What does he want?

"Hello."

"Sarah, hope I'm not disturbing you…"

"What do you want Casey?"

"I'm writing a report of today's mission and just wanted to know if you had any thoughts about it."

"Casey. What do you really want?!?"

"Couldn't sleep. Something about today was bothering me."

"What?!"

"Our kiss."

"What about it?"

"Do you want to repeat it?"  
"I'm hanging up Casey, good night." I haven't slammed my phone on the desk like this for a very long time. I think I chipped it a little. The truth is I do want to repeat that kiss but it's not something I'd ever admit to Casey. Or anyone. They couldn't even torture it out of me. Ok, back to bed and to my fun thoughts. So, where were we? Aha, his mouth went to mine and I opened my lips for him. His tongue slowly entered and swirled around mine. My hands go to his waist and tug on his belt. How the hell do you get this thing unbuckled?!?

RRRRRRing. RRRRRRRing. RRRRRRRRRRing.

Double fuck. If its him again I'll fucking kill him. It's not the phone. The doorbell?? I get up to open the door and who do you think I see standing in my hallway?  
"Casey?"

"Really couldn't sleep."  
"Yes, I can see that. What do you want now?" I'm giving up.

And he steps forward, his arms darting around me to hold me in place as his mouth slams on mine. Much much better than in my head. His tongue fiercely explores my mouth before he decides to change his tactic.

He steps forward and I instinctively step back, we continue our dance till my legs bump on the bed and I fall over. Now he's standing over me, no, make that looming over me, and I have to ask myself what my destiny is. Soon I find out. His shirt if the first to fly off of him and he takes off his pants. So much for finding out how to unfasten his belt. Clad only in his briefs he gets on all fours on top of me and takes my mouth again. My hands can't help but fly to his neck and fondle those short hair on his back. I can feel his arousal pressing on my leg. I'm just as wet for him. So, I remove my hands from the neck and start taking off his briefs. He doesn't protest. In fact, he's helping me by pushing my night gown up so he gains enough access. When I take the briefs off he positions himself at the right angle and pushes himself inside me, no foreplay no nothing. And he's big, complementary to his body size, his cock is just as big. He's pushing with all his force in and out without regards for me when he slows down. Guess he just remembered I'm here too. His mouth descends on my breast and he sucks lightly. Now, this is much better. I can already feel myself coming to an end and he's still pumping as he was a few minutes ago.

"Harder." And he gladly obliges me. He fucks me as hard as he can and we both come with force. We went as we started…

"Casey, go home now. I need to sleep."

"You're not gonna throw me out like this are you?"

"Guess I already did. Go home."

And he's a bit sullen but he does what I ask of him.

"See you tomorrow at the Castle Sarah."

And I close the door behind him. This was a really long day. And even longer night.


End file.
